No bad words just good words
Musical guest the Offbeats (themselves) Dancers Mackenzie Ziegler Asia Ray Brady Farrar Areana Lopez Connor Finnerty Brynn Rumfallo Merrick Hanna Transcript Henry: Merci d'être venu June: Hey, What’s that mean? Henry: that means thanks for coming in french, quel beau spectacle June: which is Henry: what a great show, en présentant notre invité Both: the Offbeats! (audience cheering) Betty anne bongo: I don't know how to fly Tommy, August, and Repunzil: My my Betty anne bongo: High up in the sky Tommy, August, and Repunzil: High high Betty anne bongo: A frog is what I am Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Yes ma'am Betty anne bongo: I'm happy as a clam Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Flim flam Betty anne bongo: 'Cause there's one thing I can do Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Doo hoo Betty anne bongo: Come on and do it too Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Too hoo Betty anne Bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Come on It's neat Don't need Webbed feet Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, Betty anne Bongo: don't stop! Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Don't stop! Betty anne Bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Betty anne Bongo: Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Don't stop! Betty anne bongo: I don't know how to bark Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Flip flop Betty anne bongo: Or sing just like a lark Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Don't stop Betty anne bongo: I can't moo like a cow Tommy, August, and Repunzil: How now Betty anne bongo: 'Cause frogs just don't know how Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Wow wow Betty anne bongo: But there's one thing I can do Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Doo hoo Betty anne bongo: And you can do it too Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Too hoo Betty anne bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: So Come on It's keen Don't need To be green Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Betty anne bongo: Doo-wop doo-wop, don't stop! Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Don't stop! Betty anne bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Betty ane bongo: Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Don't stop! Betty anne bongo: I can't swing up a tree Tommy, August, and Repunzil: So sad Betty anne bongo: I'm not a chimpanzee Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Too bad Betty anne bongo: Since I was a pollywog Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Young tad Betty anne bongo: Been proud to be a frog Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Good lad Betty anne bongo: 'Cause there's one thing I can do Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Doo hoo Betty anne bongo: Come on and do it too Tommy, August, and Repunzil: Too hoo Betty anne bongo, Tommy, August, and Repunzil: If There's nothing Hipper Get down on One flipper And doo-wop, doo-wop hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) No, doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! (Hop!) Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) No! Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! I love it! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop)